Rozdział II: Pierwsze starcie.
center|600px link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Rozdzia%C5%82_I:_Hello,_world.|300pxlink=xxx|300px Nastał kolejny dzień w dystrykcie Michigan Nites. Słońce leniwie pojawiło się na wschodzie i powoli mknęło ku górze rozpoczynając drugi dzień zmagań w symulacji. Krwiożercze psie roboty, widząc pierwsze promienie podkulały ogony i odchodziły w cień, do najbardziej ciasnych i ślepych uliczek, gdzie uśpione czekały na kolejne uruchomienie. Delikatna mgła wędrowała po ulicach, osłaniając wejścia do budynków, parkometry, automaty z przekąskami oraz przystanki. Neony powoli gasły jeden za drugim. Miasto żegnało fioletowo-niebieskie barwy, aby powitać dzienną paletę barw złożoną z kolorów stali, brązów i czerni. Michigan Nites za dnia nie różniło się za bardzo od miast XXI wieku. Rewolucja technologiczna wprowadziła w głównej mierze innowacje pod kątem transportu miejskiego, oraz ułatwień dotyczących korzystania z budynków. Nikogo nie dziwiły wznoszące się miejskie kapsuły, które zastępowały autobusy oraz tramwaje. Uczestnicy powoli się budzili. Dla niektórych noc minęła nieco mniej przyjemnie, inni z kolei bez problemu usnęli i obudzili się pełni sił.' '''Area 1: Las Pień wielkiego drzewa stanowił schronienie dla Carmen, Tiany oraz Liama. Trójce towarzyszył Elias, jednak do tej pory nie powrócił. Jako pierwsza obudziła się Carmen. Upewniwszy się, że krwiożercze roboty w końcu sobie poszły, wyszła na zewnątrz by móc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Kilka chwil później dołączyła do niej Tiana.' 'Carmen: '''Dzień dobry, jak się spało? ''Zagadnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem. Tiana odpowiedziała tym samym po czym przeciągnęła się. 'Tiana: '''Całkiem dobrze. Koce sprawdziły się lepiej niż myślałam. W ogóle nie sądziłam, że uda mi się zmrużyć oko jak zobaczyłam te dziwne psy. '''Carmen: '''Póki co nigdzie ich nie widziałam. Prawdopodobnie wyłażą tylko nocą, ale lepiej być przygotowanym. ''Odparła rozglądając się po okolicy, aby jeszcze raz się upewnić, że nic im nie grozi.' Tiana: 'Tak sobie myślę, że mogłybyśmy zrobić jakieś prowizoryczne bronie. Łuk, pałki z kolcami. Wiem, że to roboty i pewnie mają twarde pancerze, ale jeśli je chociaż trochę ogłuszymy, to przynajmniej taką przewagę zyskamy. ''Zaproponowała nieśmiało. Carmen pokiwała głową z aprobatą.' Carmen: 'Nieźle kombinujesz, podoba mi się to. Będąc szczerą, to nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Z całym szacunkiem, ale myślałam, że będziesz bezużyteczna jak Liam i trzeba cię będzie niańczyć. ''Zaśmiała się. Obie nie zauważyły, że Liam stał tuż za nimi. Założył ręce i zrobił obrażoną minę.' Liam: 'Hej! Rozpaliłem ognisko? Rozpaliłem. ''Dziewczyny odwróciły się w jego stronę.' Carmen: 'Mam po raz któryś przypomnieć co się stało po tym twoim cudownym rozpaleniu ognia? ''Uniosła wymownie brew. Liam spojrzał na nią zakłopotany i machnął ręką.' Liam: 'No już dobra tam, było minęło. Tylko nikomu ani słowa! ''Pogroził palcem. Carmen, która wymijała chłopaka, chwyciła go za palec i spojrzała na niego wymownie.' Carmen: 'Tym paluchem to możesz sobie co najwyżej pogrzebać w tyłku, a nie mi grozić. ''Ścisnęła palec, z którego wydobyło się ciche chrupnięcie.' Liam: 'Auuu! ''Wyrwał się spod uścisku Carmen z takim impetem, cofnął się o kilka kroków, potknął i wylądował w pniu drzewa pomiędzy kocami wykonanymi przez Tianę.' Carmen: 'Ty to jesteś zagrożeniem sam dla siebie, naprawdę. ''Powiedziała zażenowana, a Tiana bezradnie westchnęła.' Tiana: 'To ja sobie poszukam czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć do przygotowania broni… ''Mruknęła cicho i oddaliła się kawałek od Carmen i Liama. Po chwili spaceru, znalazła przed sobą dość gruby konar, który mógłby posłużyć za broń. Przyklęknęła i zabrała się do wyrwania go z ziemi.' Tiana: 'Uh! Wyłaź, ale już… ''Wycedziła przez zęby siłując się z konarem. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymała i puściła konar, jednocześnie upadając boleśnie na pupę.' Tiana: 'Super. ''Dmuchnęła zirytowana w kosmyk włosów, który osłaniał jej twarz. Usłyszała cichy chichot. Nie była jednak w stanie rozpoznać kto obserwował jej marne poczynania. W końcu ujrzała dwie sylwetki. Był to Elias wraz z Eleną.' Elena: 'Nie gniewaj się, ale nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać od oglądania tej walki. ''Starała się ukryć uśmiech. Tiana wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu. Widząc znajome twarze natychmiastowo się rozpromieniła i podbiegła do towarzyszy.' Tiana: 'Elias, ty żyjesz! Elena, cześć! Jak dobrze widzieć, że te głupie psy was nie rozszarpały! ''Odparła z ulgą. 'Elias: '''Daliśmy sobie radę. ''Skwitował krótko, a Elena pokiwała głową.' Elena: 'Chcieliśmy połączyć siły z waszą grupą. Rozmawiałam z dziewczynami i chętnie was przygarniemy. Zajmujemy aktualnie dom kultury, gdzie mamy sporo jedzenia i kocy, także miejsce się znajdzie. Lepsze to niż zimny las. ''Tiana pokiwała głową porozumiewawczo.' Tiana: 'Tu się zgodzę. '''Elias: '''A gdzie jest Carmen i Liam? ''Wtrącił chłopak. 'Tiana: '''Przy drzewie. Niedawno wstaliśmy. Poszłam poszukać czegoś co mogłoby mi posłużyć za broń. Nie wiem czy te roboty dalej tutaj nie krążą. '''Elias: '''Spokojnie, widzieliśmy jak się chowają. To raczej „nocna atrakcja”. ''Tiana odetchnęła. 'Tiana: '''Całe szczęście. Dobrze, to może chodźmy w takim razie do Carmen i Liama? Podzielimy się z nimi waszą propozycją. ''Elena kiwnęła głową. 'Elena: '''Doskonale. ''Odparła i podążyła za Tianą i Eliasem w stronę wielkiego drzewa. Carmen strugała jakiś kijek, natomiast Liam był przywiązany do pnia jednego z sąsiednich dębów. Cała trójka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Chłopak tylko westchnął i zaczął się szamotać.' Liam: 'Ratunek przybył! Tiano! Bohaterko moja! ''Na dźwięk tych słów Carmen uniosła wzrok i przyjrzała się przybyszom. Widok Tiany niespecjalnie ją zaskoczył, Eliasa również, natomiast Eleny się nie spodziewała.' Elias: 'Co ci się stało? ''Mruknął podchodząc do chłopaka.' Carmen: 'Przywiązałam go, żeby nie zrobił nikomu, a przede wszystkim sobie krzywdy. Nawet nie wiecie jak przyciąga pecha. ''Odparła z przekąsem, po czym podeszła bliżej Eleny.' Carmen: 'Elias cię znalazł? Dlaczego jesteś sama? ''Zapytała. Elena pokiwała przecząco głową.' Elena: 'W zasadzie to wpadliśmy na siebie w nocy. Przyszłam z propozycją, abyście przyłączyli się do mnie i dziewczyn. Zajęłyśmy dom kultury, gdzie jest bardzo dużo jedzenia oraz miejsc na nocleg. '''Elias: '''Można jej zaufać. Ręczę za to. ''Mruknął w odpowiedzi na nieufne spojrzenie Carmen.' Carmen: 'Niech będzie… ''Odparła bez przekonania.' Liam: 'Halo! A co ze mną?! ''Wzrok wszystkich przeszedł na szamotającego się chłopaka.' Carmen: 'Eh, uwolnimy cię. ''Odparła. Elias skinął na Pana Puchatka, a sowa wzbiła się w powietrze, podleciała do Liama i za pomocą swojego dzióbka przerwała więzy. Liam wylądował twarzą do ziemi.' Liam: 'Aaau… ''Syknął. 'Liam: '''Dzięki, Puchatku… ''Odparł ocierając twarz z kurzu. Sowa zahuczała groźnie i dziobnęła Liama w głowę, by potem odlecieć i spocząć na ramieniu Eliasa.' Elias: 'Panie Puchatku. ''Poprawił go. Liam machnął ręką.' Liam: 'Dobra, już, dobra. Panie Puchatku. Nie chcę mieć więcej problemów. ''Westchnął. 'Elena: '''Okej, to jeśli jesteście gotowi, to możemy iść. Mamy kawałek do pokonania. ''Oznajmiła i ruszyła przed siebie. Zaraz za nią szedł Elias wraz z Carmen i Tianą. Liam natomiast trzymał się na samym końcu.' Area 1: Kompleks sportowy Mały bar znajdujący się na terenie kompleksu sportowego służył za nocleg dla Arusha, Damena oraz Lesadi i Thata. O świcie, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły przez okna budynku, Arush otworzył oczy i zaczął budzić Damena.' 'Arush: '''Wstawaj, stary. ''Mruknął cicho, po czym zerknął na superbohaterskie rodzeństwo, aby upewnić się, że ich nie obudził.' Damen: 'Mmm…co jest? ''Wymruczał na wpół śpiącym głosem.' Arush: 'Wstawaj, spadamy stąd. ''Damen otworzył oczy i podniósł się.' Damen: 'Jak to? '''Arush: '''Nie chcę mieć na głowie tych czubków, mówiłem ci wczoraj. Wstawaj i spadamy. ''Odparł wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, po czym wstał. Damen po krótkiej chwili także podniósł się na nogi i wraz z Arushem cicho opuścili bar, zabierając ze sobą worek z zapasem jedzenia i wody.' Damen: 'To gdzie idziemy? Te psy już sobie poszły? '''Arush: '''Potem się będziemy martwić. Z resztą znam wiele sztuk walki, więc nie są dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem. ''Stwierdził dumnie. Damen przewrócił oczami. Pyszałkowate zachowanie Arusha zaczynało go powoli irytować, a nie miał zamiaru stać się dla niego kumplem od załatwiania jakiejś brudnej roboty. Uznał jednak, że póki nie znajdzie innych uczestników, to będzie się trzymał blisko niego.' Arush: 'Kiedy szliśmy tutaj, zauważyłem dość intrygujący budynek. Chciałbym go zbadać. '''Damen: '''Co masz na myśli mówiąc „intrygujący”? ''Zapytał zaciekawiony. 'Arush: '''Nie widziałem zbyt dokładnie, ale jedna z tabliczek wskazywała na nazwę Cybershock. Lepiej mieć przewagę nad innymi. Nie sądzę by tam ktoś zajrzał. ''Odparł. Damen pokiwał jedynie głową. Arush ponownie zaczął monolog na temat swojej wspaniałości, jednak w głowie Damena pojawiła się inspiracja do jego kolejnego graficznego dzieła. Jego wczorajsza akcja, gdzie uratował Lesadi przed wściekłymi, stalowymi psami, stanowiła dla niego pomysł na kolejną grafikę. Oto i wizerunek rycerza przyszłości ratującego damę przed potworami stworzonymi z metalu. Gdzie mógłby to ująć? Na płótnie? Tablecie? Może na ścianie budynku? Gdyby znalazł narzędzia. Przecież nikt nie powstrzymałby go przed małym graffiti, czyż nie?' Arush: 'Czy ty mnie słuchasz? ''Mruknął wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego towarzysz był aktualnie nieco oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nie tylko ze względu na brak reakcji. Twarz Damena była rozmarzona tak jakby właśnie widział przed sobą jakąś ślicznotkę.' Arush: 'Halo? ''Pomachał mu dłonią przed oczyma. Damen w końcu się otrząsnął i spojrzał zakłopotany na Arusha.' Damen: 'Sorki, stary. Miałem wizję artystyczną. Wiesz, te wszystkie światła, architektura, neony… '''Arush: '''Dobra, nie gadaj tyle. ''Przerwał. Damen przystanął na chwilę i wziął głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić. Zachowanie Arusha coraz bardziej go denerwowało. Nie mógł się nawet podzielić swoimi zainteresowaniami. Liczyło się jedynie to, co on miał do powiedzenia.' Arush: 'Coś nie tak? Idziesz czy nie? ''Powiedział wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, oglądając się za siebie. Damen pokiwał przecząco głową. O ile był dość spokojny i ciężko było go wyprowadzić z równowagi, tak zachowanie Arusha już wykroczyło poza wszelakie granice jakie posiadał.' Damen: 'Chyba jednak poszukam innych, wiesz? '''Arush: '''Jak sobie chcesz. ''Odparł obojętnym tonem i ruszył przed siebie. Damen stał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł na poszukiwanie innych uczestników. Po kilku minutach spaceru doszedł do wniosku, że dostępny do zwiedzania obszar jest zdecydowanie zbyt duży. Zerknął na swój komunikator i przejrzał listę kontaktów. Relacja z Arushem była kłopotliwa, ponieważ poza Lesadi i Thatem, tak naprawdę nikogo lepiej nie poznał. Bądźmy szczerzy – nie spieszyło mu się do ponownego skrzyżowania dróg z superbohaterami. Przejrzał listę jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. W końcu wybrał osobę, do której napisał.' center|300pxDamen odetchnął z ulgą. Poszło dość łatwo. Może za łatwo. Może to podstęp? Zwątpienie zaczęło ogarniać jego umysł. Szczególnie, że Ivo dał mu jasno do zrozumienia że nie przyjdzie sam. Jeśli Damen dobrze kojarzył, to Ivo posiadał chyba brata bliźniaka. Sam już nie wiedział. Chaos ogarniał jego myśli. Po chwili spostrzegł kilka kamyków na chodniku. Zaczął układać z nich mozaikę. Twórczość zawsze pomagała mu zredukować poziom stresu. Parę minut później nareszcie usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał Ivo wraz z jego bratem bliźniakiem oraz jeszcze jednym chłopakiem, którego nie znał.' 'Damen: '''Siemka, jeszcze raz dzięki za odzew. ''Przywitał się podając każdemu rękę. Bliźniacy uścisnęli ją mocniej, Connor natomiast jakby od niechcenia.' Ivo: 'Spoko, chętnie zwialiśmy od Bernity. Będzie miała niespodziankę jak się obudzi. ''Zachichotał. 'Enzo: '''Ile można słuchać jej ciągłych narzekań. Współczuje gościowi, który będzie chciał być z nią w jakimkolwiek związku. ''Mruknął. 'Damen: '''Domyślam się, że wy to Ivo i Enzo, a ty to? ''Skinął głową w stronę Connora.' Connor: 'Connor jestem. Pewnie byś wiedział, gdybyś wtedy się nie oddalił. A właśnie. Gdzie ten drugi? ''Damen wzruszył ramionami.' Damen: 'Powiedzmy, że miałem z nim ten sam problem, co wy z Bernitą. '''Ivo: '''O, to chyba jednak znajdzie kogoś szybciej niż myśli. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Damen: '''Obawiam się, że gdyby trafili na siebie, to prędzej by się pozabijali. '''Connor: '''Nie pogardziłbym takim widowiskiem. ''Stwierdził całkowicie poważnie.' Connor: 'Sobie nie mogę zrobić krzywdy, bo stracę okazję do spełnienia swoich marzeń, to chociaż na krwawe dzieło innych popatrzę. ''Stwierdził obojętnie. Bliźniacy przewrócili jedynie oczami. Już poznali Connora na tyle, że jego makabryczne przemyślenia były dla nich powoli normą. Dla Damena było to jednak coś nowego, więc na jego twarzy malował się szok.' Ivo: 'Spoko, to u niego normalne. ''Odparł widząc minę Damena.' Enzo: 'Przyzwyczaisz się szybciej niż myślisz. ''Machnął ręką. 'Ivo & Enzo: '''Tak jak my. ''Odparli wspólnie. 'Damen: '''No w porządku. Tak myślę. ''Wybełkotał cicho. 'Damen: '''To co robimy? Mieliście już jakieś plany? ''Zagadnął zmieniając temat.' Enzo: 'W zasadzie to nie za bardzo. Póki co opuściliśmy miejsce, gdzie spędziliśmy nockę. Robotów chyba nie ma, więc można spokojnie przeszukać miasto. '''Damen: '''Mam trochę jedzenia przy sobie, także jeśli nie jedliście to chętnie się podzielę w ramach podziękowania. ''Odparł wyjmując kilka batoników.' Ivo: 'Akurat już jedliśmy, ale dzięki. Przyda się na potem w razie czego. ''Odparł z uśmiechem. 'Connor: '''W ogóle to nie musisz nam aż tak dziękować. Po prostu będziemy razem łazić, a nie oddaliśmy ci nerkę do przeszczepu. ''Mruknął, a Damen kiwnął głową zakłopotany.' Damen: 'Sorki, chciałem jakoś się wkupić w łaski, szczególnie że nikogo nie znam. '''Enzo: '''Luz, po prostu źle zacząłeś. Wszystko jest do naprawy. ''Poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu.' Ivo: '''Koniec czułości, chodźcie już! '''Area 1: Drapacz Chmur Bernita obudziła się i natychmiastowo spostrzegła, że jest sama. W dodatku bliźniacy postanowili zrobić jej psikusa i związali ją dość niezdarnie. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona, że usnęła na tyle mocno, że w ogóle udało im się do niej zbliżyć. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Wolała jednak darować sobie wołanie bliźniaków oraz Connora. W mig uporała się z prowizorycznymi więzami i była wolna. Rozejrzała się uważnie kładąc ręce na biodrach.' 'Bernita: '''To paskudne tchórze. Zostawili mnie. ''Mruknęła niezadowolona. Oczywiście chłopcy nie byli dla niej zbyt przydatni, wręcz jej przeszkadzali. Jednakże po wczorajszych perypetiach z krwiożerczymi robotami, niespecjalnie cieszyła się z faktu że jest sama. Postanowiła więc opuścić budynek i najwyżej poszukać innych towarzyszy. Wychodząc z budynku, usłyszała kłótnię dwóch osób. Schowała się tak, aby nikt jej nie zauważył i pozwoliła sobie podsłuchać co nieco. Bohaterami spektaklu była Lesadi oraz That.' That: 'Mówię ci cały czas, że nie opłaca się ich szukać. Ciągle tylko marudzili. ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Lesadi kompletnie go zignorowała i uparcie rozglądała się po okolicy. 'Lesadi: '''W kilka osób zawsze raźniej. Widziałeś co było wczoraj, bracie. '''That: '''To ty byłaś nieostrożna. ''Odparł urażony. 'Lesadi: '''Ja?! Nawet mi nie pomogłeś! Gdyby nie Damen, to już dawno bym obserwowała show w ośrodku. ''Powiedziała oburzona. 'Lesadi: '''A tak to dzięki niemu przynajmniej straciłam tylko jedno serce. '''That: '''Aha! Więc o to ci chodzi. ''Siostra popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.' Lesadi: 'O co? No słucham. '''That: '''Ty się ewidentnie bujasz w tym Greku! ''Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się rumieniec.' Lesadi: 'Jestem po prostu wdzięczna za ratunek. Wielki z ciebie bohater, phi. Prawie zlałeś się w gacie. ''That założył ręce obrażony.' That: 'Zdarza się najlepszym. '''Lesadi: '''Nie, jeśli jest się bohaterem! Przysięgaliśmy sobie odwagę i oddanie bliźnim, pamiętasz? A ty po prostu spękałeś! ''Wyminęła brata i ruszyła do przodu.' Lesadi: 'Nawet nie miałam okazji podziękować, a ty wyskakujesz z jakimś romansem. Jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosny, że wyszedłeś na hipokrytę, a to Damen powinien nosić twój strój. ''Odparła obrażona. Schowana Bernita uśmiechnęła się jedynie pod nosem. Jednak rodzeństwo bohaterów wcale nie było takie zgodne jak się kreowało. Dobrze było znać ich słaby punkt. Po chwili rodzeństwo zniknęło za rogiem. Oczywiście dzieliła ich spora odległość, gdyż Lesadi dalej była obrażona na swojego brata i jednocześnie zmotywowana do poszukiwań Damena. Po chwili komunikator Bernity zawibrował sygnalizując nadejście powiadomienia.' Bernita: 'A to co? ''Mruknęła czytając wiadomość.' center|340px Skończywszy czytać wiadomość, Bernita spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do rozpoczęcia zadania. Postanowiła szybko się rozciągnąć, zrobić kilka przysiadów, a następnie pobiec w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca, aby rozgrzać mięśnie i być w pełni gotową na wycisk.' '''Area 1: Opuszczony magazyn. Przed budynkiem powoli gromadzili się uczestnicy. Budynek mieścił się na obrzeżach dystryktu, niedaleko portu. Zardzewiałe, ogromne wrota nie pozwalały wejść uczestnikom do środka. Ci, którzy byli już na miejscu szukali możliwości wejścia.' 'Elias: '''A nie możemy po prostu poczekać na resztę? ''Mruknął w stronę Emiri, która kombinowała coś przy czytniku kart znajdującym się tuż przy drzwiach do magazynu.' Emiri: 'A może tego właśnie oczekują? Żebyśmy się włamali do systemu. ''Stojąca obok Eliasa Maarit zrobiła ogromnego balona z gumy do żucia, który po chwili pękł i przestraszył Pana Puchatka. Sowa schowała się w kapturze swojego właściciela.' Maarit: 'Sorka, mister Puchatku. ''Mruknęła bez emocji. 'Elias: '''Nie przepada za wybuchami. '''Maarit: '''Flashbacki z Wietnamu, czaję. ''Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Niewzruszona gothka podeszła bliżej Emiri.' Maarit: 'No a nie można tego, no wiesz. ''Emiri odwróciła wzrok na swoją towarzyszkę.' Emiri: 'Hm? '''Maarit: '''Je…nąć w to może? '''Emiri: '''Em, nie sądzę by to pomogło. ''Uśmiechnęła się zdezorientowana.' Elena: 'Nie wszystko zadziała poprzez przywalenie, to nie automat z jedzeniem, Maarit. ''Westchnęła rozbawiona. 'Maarit: '''Niekiedy najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze, no ale jak chcecie. ''Wzruszyła ramionami, robiąc kolejnego balona z gumy.' Carmen: 'Wyjątkowo się z nią zgadzam. ''Odparła chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. ' Carmen: 'Zawsze też można użyć Liama jako tarana. ''Chłopak spojrzał na nią obrażony.' Carmen: 'Spokojnie, żartowałam. ''Zaśmiała się i poklepała chłopaka przyjaźnie po ramieniu.' Liam: 'No ja myślę! ''Pogroził jej palcem. 'Carmen: '''Co ja ci mówiłam o tym paluchu? ''Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. W międzyczasie do reszty osób dotarł Damen, bliżniacy oraz Connor. Na widok białowłosego, Ailani oraz Tiana natychmiastowo się do niego zbliżyły.' Ailani: 'Connor! ''Przytuliła chłopaka. 'Tiana: '''Jak się masz? ''Zapytała nieśmiało. Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.' Enzo: 'Czemu z nami się tak nie witają? ''Odparł smutno. 'Ivo: '''Może trzeba spróbować? ''Podrapał się po głowie. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie zrobili kilka kroków z otwartymi ramionami w stronę Maarit, Eleny, Carmen oraz Emiri.' Enzo & Ivo: 'Ktoś tęsknił, ślicznotki? ''Zapytali z szarmanckimi uśmiechami. Nastała chwila ciszy. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nich zaskoczone.' Elena: 'Yyy…cześć. ''Odparła po chwili. 'Maarit: '''Ja nie tęskniłam. ''Odparła bez zawahania. 'Ivo: '''Ohoho, ostra sztuka. Lubię takie. ''Puścił do niej oczko. 'Maarit: '''Zabijcie mnie. ''Odparła zażenowana. W międzyczasie Emiri odeszła od czytnika kart.' Emiri: 'Nic z tego. Ciągle mówi o wpisywaniu kodów. Chyba musimy poczekać na dalsze instrukcje. ''Powiedziała zrezygnowana, siadając na ziemi. W tej samej chwili, do grupy uczestników dotarł Arush, a zaraz za nim Lesadi i That. Arush, widząc Damena w nowym towarzystwie, od razu zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.' Arush: 'Pff, ale sobie znalazłeś towarzyszy. ''Zaśmiał się z pogardą. Bliźniacy od razu stanęli w obronie nowego znajomego.' Enzo: 'O, to zapewne ten koleś, z którym nie da się wytrzymać. '''Ivo: '''Też bym nie mógł. Męska Bernita, brrr. ''Wzdrygnął się. 'Arush: '''Tacy jak wy, mogliby mi co najwyżej buty czyścić. ''Machnął ręką. Bliźniacy zaśmiali się.' Connor: 'Może i jesteś bogaczem, ale biedakiem pod względem umysłowym. ''Rzucił ni stąd ni zowąd. Arush spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a następnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.' Ailani: 'Wow, ale mu powiedziałeś! ''Zachichotała. 'Tiana: '''Prawdziwie odważny! ''Pokiwała głową z aprobatą.' Arush: 'Banda kretynów! ''Krzyknął i udał się na ubocze.' Damen: 'Dzięki, chłopaki. ''Odparł zaskoczony postawą znajomych. Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami.' Ivo: 'Nic wielkiego. '''Enzo: '''Lubimy wnerwiać takich typków. ''Odparł z uśmiechem. Nagle do rozmowy wtrąciła się Lesadi, która bez uprzedzenia objęła Damena. Zirytowany That tylko pokiwał głową niezadowolony.' That: 'Pfff… '''Lesadi: '''Damen! Nie dbam dlaczego odszedłeś, ale chciałam ci w końcu podziękować za wczoraj. Wykazałeś się prawdziwym bohaterstwem! ''Wypuściła chłopaka z uścisku i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Damen początkowo był w lekkim szoku, jednak szybko wrócił do siebie.' Damen: 'Ehm, to nic takiego. ''Odparł skromnie. 'Carmen: '''A właśnie! Co się wczoraj stało, że straciłaś aż jedno życie? ''Zagadnęła. Reszta uczestników również spojrzała wyczekująco na Lesadi, licząc na udzielenie odpowiedzi.' Lesadi: 'Szukaliśmy schronienia i nadszedł zmrok. I pojawiły się te psie roboty, też na nie trafiliście? '''Elena: '''Niestety. '''Lesadi: '''No więc pojawiło się ich normalnie całe stado. Chyba z siedem lub osiem ich było. Wdrapaliśmy się z Thatem, żeby być od nich wyżej, ale w jednym momencie jeden z nich złapał mnie za nogę i zaczął gryźć. Dalej niewiele kojarzę, bo byłam w szoku, ale Damen pojawił się przy mnie, ogłuszył te potwory i zabrał w bezpieczne miejsce. I w zasadzie to tyle. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie chciała na głos przyznać przed wszystkimi, że jej własny brat zachował się jak tchórz i jej nie pomógł.' Emiri: 'A Thata nie pogryzły? ''Zapytała zaskoczona. Lesadi uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana.' Lesadi: 'Yyy… no nie miały okazji. Jakoś się wymknął. '''Bernita: '''Po prostu stchórzył! ''Krzyknęła docierając na miejsce wyzwania. Lesadi spojrzała na nią spanikowana. Nim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Bernita zaczęła mówić.' Bernita: 'Słyszałam waszą kłótnię dzisiaj sprzed godziny. That spękał i zwiał zostawiając swoją siostrę na śmierć. No cóż, chyba superbohaterski kryzys, aby grać solo. ''Uśmiechnęła się z pogardą. ' Emiri: 'Naprawdę? ''Wzrok innych skierował się na Thata.' That: 'Byłem w szoku, dobra? ''Mruknął i odwrócił się od reszty.' Emiri: 'Efekt szoku u superbohatera? Jakoś… ''Wypowiedź przerwały masowe powiadomienia w komunikatorach dla każdego z uczestników. Wszyscy przeszli do czytania dalszych instrukcji.' center|340pxTak jak zostało wskazane, uczestnicy ustawili się w kolejce i według instrukcji wkładali do czytnika swoje komunikatory, które o dziwo idealnie tam pasowały. Niektórzy trafili do drużyny fioletowej, inni do niebieskiej. Kiedy Liam – będący ostatnim w kolejce – otrzymał swoją kartkę z kolorem, drzwi magazynu zaczęły powoli mknąć w górę. Składy prezentowały się następująco:' Fioletowi: Arush, Bernita, Carmen, Connor, Damen, Liam, Tiana, Emiri' Niebiescy: Elena, Maarit, Ailani, Enzo, That, Elias, Ivo, Lesadi.' Na wejściu do magazynu znajdowały się dwie półki. Jedna z nich była oznaczona fioletowymi kolorami, druga natomiast niebieskimi. Na każdej z nich leżały czarne uniformy, kaski oraz pistolety przypominające te, których używa się przy grze w paintballa. Za półkami znajdowały się miejsca na damską i męską przebieralnię. Głównym punktem lokacji była ogrodzona siatką arena, na którą padało mocne, neonowe, niebieskie światło, które poruszało się w rytm muzyki: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR2Eva_lROs ) Uczestnicy natychmiastowo udali się do przebieralni, aby założyć na siebie przygotowane uniformy. Zaraz po założeniu, stroje aktywowały się. Kolorowe światła (fioletowe bądź niebieskie) mknęły wzdłuż ciał uczestników od stóp po szyję, następnie przechodząc na ramiona i sunąc w dół w stronę palców.' Emiri: 'Wow, ale czad! ''Uśmiechnęła się, podziwiając strój.' Emiri: 'W takim czymś jeszcze nie chodziłam. ''Wzięła broń do ręki. '' '''Emiri: '''No, chyba będziemy musieli trochę postrzelać! '''Elena: '''Poczekaj, skopię ci tyłek! ''Zaśmiała się. 'Emiri: '''Jasne, jasne. ''Pokazała jej język. 'Emiri: '''Eh, szkoda, że nie mogliśmy sami sobie wybrać drużyn. '''Bernita: '''Ta, bo byłaby całkowicie babska. ''Mruknęła przewracając oczyma.' Maarit: 'Rany, jak ty marudzisz. ''Odparła poirytowana. 'Bernita: '''Odezwała się. ''Maarit wykonała ostatniego balona z gumy, który pękł na twarzy Bernity.' Maarit: 'Wal się. ''Skwitowała krótko i opuściła przebieralnię.' Bernita: 'Co za idiotka! Fuuj! ''Próbowała ściągnąć resztki gumy z twarzy.' Tiana: 'Pomóc? ''Podeszła, jednak Bernita natychmiastowo ją odepchnęła.' Bernita: 'Spadaj, dam sobie radę. '''Tiana: '''Uh, chciałam dobrze. '''Carmen: '''Paskudny charakter. ''Westchnęła, po czym razem z dziewczynami opuściła przebieralnię zostawiając w niej Bernitę, która dalej ściągała z siebie resztki gumy do żucia. W przebieralni chłopaków panowały lepsze nastroje. Chłopcy przebrali się w kombinezony i szykowali się do walki.' Elias: 'Poza łukiem nie obsługiwałem innej broni. ''Mruknął oglądając pistolet.' Ivo: 'Nic wielkiego. Naciskasz na spust i już. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Elias: '''Taa, żeby to faktycznie była taka prościzna. ''Odparł drapiąc się po głowie.' Elias: 'W ogóle, nie sądziłem że przygotują strój dla Pana Puchatka. ''Dodał, a Pan Puchatek dumnie zaprezentował się w nowym stroju.' Liam: 'O rany, jaki słodziak! ''Powiedział zauroczony widokiem sówki w świecącym kombinezonie.' Enzo: 'A dostał też pistolecik? ''Rzucił żartobliwie. 'Elias: '''Niby tak, ale nie wiem jak ma go używać za pomocą swoich szponków. ''Odpowiedział zamyślony. Pan Puchatek raczej niespecjalnie chciał współpracować z mini bronią.' Elias: 'Chyba sobie to darujemy, co? ''Spytał, a Pan Puchatek zahuczał wesoło.' Elias: 'Cieszę się, że się zgadzasz. ''W kącie przebieralni siedział Connor. Przymierzał właśnie pistolet do swojej skroni. Widząc ten widok, chłopcy oczywiście się przerazili.' That: 'Zwariowałeś?! ''Krzyknął, wyrywając mu broń.' Connor: 'Eh, nie dacie się pobawić. ''Odparł, wyrywając swoją broń z rąk Thata.' Connor: 'Już nawet nie dadzą człowiekowi poczuć się jak samobójca. Pieprzeni pro-life. ''Mruknął wychodząc z przebieralni.' Liam: 'A myślałem, że to ja jestem dziwny. '''Ivo: '''Bo jesteś. '''Liam: '''Wielkie dzięki. ''Zmarszczył brwi. 'Enzo: '''Dobra, chyba pora zmierzać na zadanie. ''Zatarł dłonie. 'Enzo: '''Połamania nóg, koledzy. ''Uśmiechnął się. Po chwili wszyscy opuścili przebieralnię.' Muzyka i światła w głównym pomieszczeniu zmieniły się. Światła przybrały delikatny, zielony kolor, dalej wędrując po Sali. Muzyka natomiast nieco się ściszyła. Uczestnicy zajęli wyznaczone pozycje. Fioletowi po lewej, a Niebiescy po prawej. Każdy miał broń w dłoniach. Po chwili z jednej ze ścian wysunęła się tablica wyników. Prezentowała wynik pomiędzy dwoma drużynami. Znajdował się na niej także zegar, który ustawiony był na piętnaście minut. Pole wypełnione było wieloma przedmiotami, które mogły służyć jednocześnie za osłony, jak również za przeszkody. Były to wysokie beczki, drewniane palety, kupki złomu oraz bliżej nieokreślonego zardzewiałego żelastwa. Mimo bałaganu w postaci wyżej wymienionych przeszkód, podłoże Sali przypominało dyskotekowy parkiet, który pod wpływem kroków aktywował zielonkawe światła.' 'Maarit: '''Mamy tak po prostu zacząć strzelać? ''Szepnęła do stojącego obok niej Ivo.' Ivo: 'Nie wiem. Chyba tak. ''Odparł zdezorientowany. Niestety nikt nie dostał dodatkowych instrukcji. ' Ivo: 'Ryzyk fizyk jak to mówią. ''Dodał i wystrzelił ze swojej broni prosto w Bernitę. Kombinezon dziewczyny zaczął błyszczeć, a w całej Sali rozległ się sygnał oznaczający rozpoczęcie zmagań. W międzyczasie kombinezony innych zaczęły pobłyskiwać bardziej w miejscu niektórych części ciała. Niektórzy mieli podświetlone ramiona, inni brzuch, nogi. ' Emiri: 'O tak! To zupełnie jak w tej grze… ''Szepnęła do siebie i ukryła się za jedną z beczek.' Emiri: 'Tylko jedno życie i dodatkowe punkty za trafienie we wrażliwe miejsca. ''Przymknęła oczy. Zaczęła wpadać w swój trans. Za chwilę wszystko przestanie dla niej istnieć, a Emiri stanie się graczem o limitowanych punktach zdrowia i niesamowitej kondycji i celności.' Tiana: 'Emiri? ''Zagadnęła przestraszona, widząc dziewczynę w dziwnym transie. Niestety przez utraconą czujność została postrzelona przez Eliasa. Zdobył on dzięki temu 10 punktów dla Niebieskich.' Elias: 'Więcej refleksu, Tiana! ''Zaśmiał się, a następnie pobiegł aby uniknąć ostrzału ze strony Carmen.' Carmen: 'Uh, za szybki jest. Ale jeszcze go dorwę! ''Pobiegła w stronę, w którą pobiegł Elias.' Liam: 'Phi, amatorka. ''Odparł zażenowany, patrząc na Tianę.' Liam: 'Patrzcie, drodzy fioletowi jak strzela specjalista. ''Oznajmił patrząc na Damena i Connora. W jednej chwili otrzymał blisko siedem strzałów ze strony drużyny Niebieskich. Dzięki temu zgarnęli 100 punktów, gdyż trafili raz we wrażliwe miejsce.' Liam: 'Mamusiu… ''Pisnął i upadł na ziemię.' Ailani: 'Ha, łatwizna! '''Enzo: '''Brawo, blondi! ''Przybili sobie piątkę. W drużynie fioletowych zaczęło być nerwowo. Bernita oraz Arush rozpoczęli ostry ostrzał swoich przeciwników. W kilka chwil udało im się zdobyć kilka punktów, trafiając kolejno Ailani, Eliasa, Elenę oraz Ivo. Wynik wynosił 100:60 dla drużyny Niebieskiej.' Maarit: 'Co za durnota… ''Mruknęła rozglądając się wokół za przeciwnikami. Dotarła do jakiegoś ślepego zaułka.' Maarit: 'Cholera, niedobrze! ''Odwróciła się, ale tuż przed nią drogę zagradzała Bernita.' Bernita: 'Nie będziesz mnie więcej upokarzać, głupia gothko! ''Syknęła. Maarit zmarszczyła brwi.' Maarit: 'I co mi niby zrobisz? ''Odparła bez zawahania. Nie miała zamiaru dać się przestraszyć. Bernita wymierzyła w nią broń.' Maarit: 'Chyba kpisz. Zadzieranie z cheerleaderką. Możesz sobie być nawet komandosem, ale mnie nie pokonasz. ''Zaśmiała się, zerkając na swoje paznokcie.' Bernita: 'Ah tak? '''Maarit: '''Zatańczmy. ''Rzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Bernita rozpoczęła ostrzał, Maarit jednak zaskoczyła ją swoją niesamowitą zwinnością. Omijała praktycznie każdy pocisk robiąc przy tym efektowne szpagaty, gwiazdy czy salta. Koniec końców sama posłała salwę pocisków ze swojej broni, przez co zdobyła kolejne 50 punktów na konto drużyny niebieskich. Jeden z pocisków trafił w głowę Bernity, przez co utraciła równowagę i przewróciła się. Maarit wykorzystała okazję do ucieczki.' Maarit: 'Łatwizna! ''Zaśmiała się i pobiegła w stronę swoich sojuszników. Drużyna fioletowych znów zostawała w tyle. Arush był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby wygrać. Postanowił polować na – według niego – najsłabsze jednostki. Odnalazł Elenę, która zabłądziła pomiędzy kupkami złomu. Bez ostrzeżenia ostrzelał dziewczynę.' Arush: 'Biedna łowczyni duchów. ''Zacmokał ironicznie, a następnie podszedł do kupki złomu i wyjął z niej kawałek żelastwa.' Elena: 'To ty… ''Mruknęła, strzelając w jego stronę. Niestety spudłowała. W międzyczasie góra złomu zaczęła zasypywać jej drogę ucieczki.' Elena: 'Co ty wyprawiasz? Wyciągnij mnie stąd! ''Krzyknęła za odchodzącym chłopakiem.' Arush: Potem. Póki co im was mniej tym lepiej dla nas. Oznajmił z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Elena próbowała wspinać się po stercie złomu, jednak była zbyt ostra i rozrywała materiał kombinezonu.' 'Elena: '''Co za sukinsyn. ''Szepnęła zrezygnowana i zaczęła wołać pomocy. Niestety dźwięki walki pomiędzy uczestnikami oraz muzyka skutecznie zagłuszały jej krzyki. W międzyczasie fioletowi dzięki Arushowi, który uwięził w podobny sposób także Lesadi zaczęli odzyskiwać wynik. Aktualnie było 240:210 dla Niebieskich. Kilka osób było już mocno ostrzelanych. W dodatku zegar odmierzał czas. Zostało tylko 7 minut do końca. Podłoże zaczęło się trząść. ' Elias: 'Co jest? ''Mruknął, próbując złapać równowagę.' Connor: 'Szybko, do przodu! ''Krzyknął. Brzegi areny zaczęły się opuszczać, zmniejszając obszar po którym uczestnicy mogli się przemieszczać.' Ailani: 'Nie podoba mi się tooooo! ''Krzyknęła tracąc równowagę i spadając w dół. Kombinezon dziewczyny zaświecił się całkowicie na czerwono, a nad głową pojawił się napis „wyeliminowana z gry”. Ta sama sytuacja spotkała Elenę i Lesadi, które wcześniej były uwięzione. Sterty złomu jakby się zdematerializowały, zostawiając dziewczyny na pustych obrzeżach.' Lesadi: 'Cholerny Arush! Za to powinna być dyskwalifikacja, no! ''Krzyknęła machając pięścią. Walka coraz bardziej się zaostrzała. Niektórzy nie chcieli nawet wychodzić zza zasłon, gdyż naprawdę obszar walki był mały.' Ivo: 'Psst, Enzo. ''Szepnął do brata, który razem z nim znajdował się za jedną z zasłon stworzoną przez kilka beczek.' Enzo: 'Wpadłeś na coś? '''Ivo: '''Trzeba się kogoś pozbyć. Najlepiej tak, by spadł w dół. '''Enzo: '''Bernita? '''Ivo: '''Z wielką chęcią, ale to chyba jednak za wielki kaliber. Prędzej Arush lub Liam. ''Przybili sobie żółwika.' Enzo: 'To chodź za mną, mam pewien pomysł. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bracia przeczołgali się między zasłonami niezauważeni. Następnie wyjęli sznurówki ze swoich butów i stworzyli z nich dłuższy sznurek. Ivo przymocował swoją część między kawałki ciężkiego metalu, a Enzo napiął sznur ze swojej strony. Ivo pobiegł sprowokować Arusha, a ten zaczął go oczywiście gonić. Po chwili wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez braci i spadł otrzymując eliminację. Na dole czekały już na niego wściekłe Elena oraz Lesadi, które postanowiły wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość.' Lesadi: 'Zaraz zobaczysz co to znaczy grać nieczysto! '''Elena: '''Nie masz ucieczki? Ojej. To zupełnie jak my, kiedy nas uwięziłeś! '''Ailani: '''A ja się przyłączę, bo i tak nie mam co robić. ''Odparła dumnie. 'Ailani: '''No i też cię nie lubię. ''Dodała po chwili. Arush przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął uciekać przed trójką wściekłych dziewczyn.' Arush: 'No weźcie! Też byście tak zrobiły na moim miejscu! ''Krzyknął próbując się bronić.' Elena: 'Zaraz zobaczysz co faktycznie byśmy zrobiły! ''Wrzasnęła zaciskając pięści. Zegar zaczął odmierzać ostatnie 3 minuty wyzwania. Przewaga drużyny niebieskiej była niesamowicie spora. Doskonale ze sobą współpracowali. Po chwili jednak, zza jednej z zasłon wyłoniła się Emiri, która posiadała dosłowny obłęd w oczach oraz maniacki uśmiech.' Emiri: 'Game over… ''Wyszeptała słodziutkim głosem i zaczęło się piekło. Dziewczyna strzelała jak opętana, za każdym razem trafiając we wrażliwe miejsca swoich przeciwników. Ci, którzy kryli się za przeszkodami, byli natychmiast przez nią odnajdywani i ostrzeliwani. Osoby próbujące postrzelić Emiri pudłowały, dziewczyna robiła przewroty na ziemi, kucała, skakała.' Emiri: 'Zajęłam pierwsze miejsce na turnieju Counter Strike: Universe Offensive. Nikt mnie nie pokona. N I K T. ''Zaśmiała się szaleńczo, po czym kontynuowała swoją rzeźnię. Reszta członków drużyny fioletowej patrzyła na jej poczynania z otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami.' Liam: 'Boję się jej… ''Odparł, chowając się za Carmen.' Damen: 'Jak tak dalej pójdzie to tablica wyników dostanie errora jakiego świat komputerów jeszcze nie widział. '''Carmen: '''Mam nadzieję, że zaraz jej przejdzie. Bo jeśli nie, to będzie ciężko z nią wytrzymać na co dzień. ''Odparła przerażona. W końcu zegar skończył odliczanie. W Sali rozległ się dźwięk kończący zmagania. Tak jak powiedział Damen, tablica była bliska zwariowania przez wyczyny Emiri. Na całe szczęście dźwięk zakończenia gry sprawił, że powróciła do normalnego stanu.' Emiri: 'Ups, chyba troszkę przesadziłam. ''Powiedziała zakłopotana, zerkając na tablicę z wynikiem. Wynosiła ona 24340:670 dla Fioletowych. Obrzeża, które w połowie rozgrywki zaczęły schodzić w dół, tym razem wróciły powoli na swoje miejsce, aby ponownie wszystko wyrównać. Elena, Ailani i Lesadi mogły wrócić do swoich drużyn wraz z dość mocno poobijanym Arushem, który miał wybite dwa zęby i podbite oko.' Connor: 'A tobie co się stało? ''Zagadnął zdziwiony. 'Arush: '''Dzieffcyny mi to zffobiły… ''Mruknął, wskazując na uśmiechnięte oprawczynie.' Connor: 'Eh, zazdroszczę. ''Odparł smutno. 'Connor: '''Dawno mnie nic mnie tak przyjemnie nie bolało, a szkoda. Za mało cierpiałem ostatnio. '''Elias: '''W sumie przegraliśmy, więc to chyba coś. '''Connor: '''Racja. Może nawet być. ''Pokiwał potakująco głową. W tej samej chwili, tablica z wynikiem zaczęła zmieniać się w większy ekran. Wyświetliły się na nim informacje dla uczestników co do wyników.' GRATULACJE, FIOLETOWI. ZDOBYWCY NAJWYŻSZEJ LICZBY PUNKTÓW W DRUŻYNIE: - EMIRI - ARUSH - BERNITA W NAGRODĘ SPĘDZICIE NOC W EKSLUZYWNYM HOTELU W AREA 1. KOORDYNATY DOSTARCZONO NA WASZE KOMUNIKATORY. NIEBIESCY, NIE POPISALIŚCIE SIĘ. ZDOBYWCY NAJWYŻSZEJ LICZBY PUNKTÓW W DRUŻYNIE: - MAARIT - ELIAS - ENZO TA TRÓJKA RÓWNIEŻ MOŻE DOŁĄCZYĆ DO NAJLEPSZEJ TRÓJKI FIOLETOWYCH. RESZTA JEST ZDANA NA SIEBIE. DZISIEJSZEJ NOCY BĘDZIE GORZEJ. NA SAM KONIEC – PODSUMOWANIE UTRATY ŻYCIA PO ZADANIU: ELENA, LESADI, AILANI: utrata 1 serca LIAM, ARUSH: utrata ½ serca. MOŻECIE OPUŚCIĆ POMIESZCZENIE. Ekran zgasł. Dziewczyny westchnęły smutno.' 'Lesadi: '''Może to źle zabrzmi, ale mam ochotę jeszcze bardziej zemścić się na Arushu. '''Elena: '''Dzisiaj jest chroniony. Zmyka do hotelu. ''Odparła niezadowolona. Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Maarit.' Maarit: 'Nie tylko on. ''Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.' Maarit: 'Jak będzie możliwość, to chętnie go załatwię. ''Puściła oko do dziewczyn.' Elena: 'Nie da się ciebie nie uwielbiać. '''Maarit: '''No raczej. ''Zaśmiała się, a następnie pożegnała i udała w stronę hotelu. Kiedy Elias wymijał Elenę, przystanął przy niej na chwilę.' Elias: 'Nie wiem czy mogę, ale jeśli chcesz, to chętnie oddam ci swój nocleg. '''Elena: '''Co? Nie. To twoja nagroda, zasłużyłeś. Ja się dałam podejść. '''Elias: '''Głupio mi, że będę w hotelu, a ty…ekhm…wy wszyscy będziecie się gubić po tym mieście. ''Elena uśmiechnęła się nieco zakłopotana.' Elena: 'Nie, Elias. To byłoby nie fair wobec innych. ''Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.' Elena: 'Może umówmy się, że będziemy pisać, póki nie uśniemy? Będziemy w kontakcie cały czas, więc będziesz na bieżąco. ''Elias kiwnął głową potakująco.' Elias: 'Niech tak będzie. '''Elena: '''Wierz mi, że to lepsze. Poza tym Pan Puchatek był bardzo bohaterski, więc zasługuje na jakieś dobre jedzonko. ''Pogłaskała sowę pod dzióbkiem, co spotkało się z aprobatą ptaka.' Enzo: 'Idziesz Romeo? ''Wtrącił się. 'Elias: '''Tak, idę. ''Mruknął spochmurniały. 'Elena: '''To do jutra. ''Pomachała chłopakowi na pożegnanie. Wszyscy opuścili już magazyn, więc Elena także zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Nie spieszyła się jednak za bardzo. Z nudów kopnęła kawałek metalu, który ostał się na podłożu. W ostatniej chwili zauważyła, że emanuje z niego podejrzane, fioletowe światło. Wzięła kawałek w dłoń i przyjrzała mu się.' Elena: 'Co to takiego? ''Kawałek pokryty był licznymi linami, wyglądał jak część jakiegoś chipa. Elena nie miała jednak czasu na dłuższą kontemplację, ponieważ jej koleżanki będące przy wyjściu zaczęły ją wołać.' Ailani: 'Elena, wszystko okej? ''Dziewczyna pojawiła się w końcu w drzwiach.' Elena: 'Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Carmen: '''W ogóle to dzielimy się jakoś dzisiaj? ''Ailani spojrzała na nią pytająco.' Ailani: 'Co masz na myśli? Przecież po jednym dniu was nie wyrzucimy z ekipy. '''Carmen: '''Mogliście nam chcieć tylko wczoraj pomóc, wolę dopytać. '''Ailani: '''Nie no, co ty. Nie jesteśmy jakieś okrutne. Tylko nie widzę nigdzie Liama… ''Odparła rozglądając się.' Tiana: 'Może znalazł sobie jakichś kolegów. ''Carmen prychnęła. 'Tiana: '''Serio mówię. ''Odparła. 'Tiana: '''Chyba ten Damen jest całkiem w porządku, może go przygarnął. '''Carmen: '''Grunt, że my nie musimy go niańczyć. ''Skwitowała krótko. '''Area 1: Hotel W ekskluzywnym hotelu miłe popołudnie spędzali Emiri, Arush, Bernita, Elias, Maarit oraz Enzo. Wszyscy korzystali z dobrodziejstw jakie niósł za sobą szeroki wachlarz usług. Aktualnie znajdowali się w kompleksie wypoczynkowym, gdzie znajdował się stół do cyber-bilarda, ogromny telewizor z dostępem do bazy seriali i programów rozrywkowych, bar z jedzeniem i koktajlami oraz masa wygodnych kanap i foteli, na których można było spocząć. Bernita oraz Arush walczyli ze sobą w cyber-bilardzie, natomiast Emiri grała na konsoli w jedną ze swoich ulubionych gier VR. Enzo zajadał się słodyczami, a Maarit postanowiła przysiąść się do Eliasa, który wlepił wzrok w swój komunikator.' 'Maarit: '''Wow. ''Mruknęła patrząc na niego.' Maarit: 'Mamy do dyspozycji wielki luksusowy hotel, a ty siedzisz z nosem w komunikatorze. Nawet twoja sowa bawi się lepiej. ''Skinęła głową w stronę jacuzzi, gdzie Pan Puchatek na mini materacyku leżał sobie i relaksował się.' Elias: 'Relaksuję się na swój sposób. ''Odparł zirytowany. 'Maarit: '''Jak tylko złamiesz jej serce, to ja złamię ci szczękę. ''Elias uniósł wzrok. 'Elias: '''Co? '''Maarit: '''Podwalasz się do mojej przyjaciółki. Myślisz, że jestem ślepa? Stary, błagam. ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Enzo: '''O czym gadacie? ''Wtrącił się, jedząc jednocześnie kawałek jabłecznika.' Maarit: 'Po pierwsze weź to zjedz. Po drugie nieładnie się tak wtrącać. Po trzecie nie znoszę dzielenia z tobą tlenu, więc nara. ''Odparła odchodząc od chłopaków.' Enzo: 'Leci na mnie. ''Odparł zadowolony i przysiadł się do Eliasa.' Elias: 'Nie sądzę. '''Enzo: '''A ja tak. Zobaczysz. Niedługo będzie moja. ''Zaśmiał się. Pomachał do Maarit a w odpowiedzi otrzymał środkowego palca.' Enzo: 'Zimna jak ta jej Szwecja. Mrr. '''Elias: '''Jest z Norwegii. ''Poprawił go. 'Enzo: '''Prawie to samo. Zupełnie jak ty i Niemcy. ''Elias głęboko westchnął.' Elias: 'Nieważne. ''Mruknął i przystąpił do odpisywania na kolejną wiadomość od Eleny.' Enzo: 'Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj Ivo. Niestety, bywa. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Elias: '''Ano tak, wiedziałem że czegoś mi tu brakowało. ''Rzucił ironicznie. 'Elias: '''Czegoś równie irytującego. ''Dodał cicho pod nosem tak, aby Enzo go nie usłyszał. Po chwili rozległ się huk. Bernita i Arush zaczęli się przepychać między sobą.' Arush: Oszustka! Oszukujesz! Bernita: 'Nie da się oszukiwać w tej grze! ''Krzyknęła wściekła. 'Arush: '''Jesce w dodatku kłamcucha! '''Bernita: '''Weź się zamknij, bo bez tych zębów brzmisz jak niemowlak. ''Mruknęła. Arush podszedł w stronę baru, podniósł talerz z ciastem i rzucił nim w Bernitę.' Bernita: 'Pożałujesz! '''Maarit: '''Jedna z tych walk gdzie nie lubisz żadnej z osób i liczysz, że oboje się zabiją. ''Mruknęła wchodząc do jacuzzi. Pan Puchatek odpowiedział jej zgodnym „Huu huu”.' Maarit: Dobry ziomek z ciebie, panie ptaszku. Zaśmiała się. Area 1: Ulice miasta Connor i Ivo przemierzali ulice poszukując ciekawego miejsca na schronienie. Szli w długiej ciszy, jednak Ivo nie wytrzymał i w końcu się odezwał.' 'Ivo: '''Rany, czemu Elias nie zaproponował mnie podmianki. Mogłem teraz siedzieć bezpieczny w hotelu. '''Connor: '''Hm. Pomyślmy. Czy masz piękne, długie czerwone włosy? Nie. Duże, ciemne oczy? Nie. Wielkie cy… '''Ivo: '''Dobra, zrozumiałem! ''Przerwał mu. 'Connor: '''To po co pytasz. ''Przewrócił oczami. 'Connor: '''W ogóle co zrobisz jak zostaniesz sam z bratem? Jak chcesz wygrać? Jednocześnie przecież nie można. ''Postanowił o to zapytać Ivo. Wczoraj nie uzyskał zadawalającej odpowiedzi od Enzo. Może drugi bliźniak okaże się bardziej wylewny?' Ivo: 'Myślałem o tym. Powiedzmy, że wszystko przyjdzie w swoim czasie. '''Connor: '''Wow, czyli oboje coś kombinujecie. ''Ivo przystanął i spojrzał zaskoczony na Connora.' Ivo: Co masz na myśli? Connor: 'Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj i zeszło na ten temat. ''Skłamał. 'Ivo: '''I…? '''Connor: '''Wychodzi, że wielce ze sobą współpracujecie, ale prędzej czy później się zdradzicie. Więc po co się oszukiwać i na siłę się męczyć? ''Ivo nie odpowiedział. Zamyślony poszedł dalej. Connor uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem.' Connor: 'Wiesz, po prostu lepiej być tym który dyma niż wydymanym. '''Ivo: '''Domyślam się. Po co w ogóle mi to mówisz? Chcesz współpracy czy jak? '''Connor: '''A po co? I tak może zostać jeden. Sojusze raczej nie mają tu znaczenia. No, chyba że chodzi o pozbycie się ostrej konkurencji. '''Ivo: '''W takim razie coś ci powiem. '''Connor: '''Zamieniam się w słuch. ''Ivo zaczął mówić, jednak widzowie nie mogli się dowiedzieć co. Obraz powoli się oddalał, ekran ściemniał. Nastąpił koniec odcinka.' Kategoria:Cybershock Odcinki